


Wet Dog

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “Yeah but I’m your Prince Charming”“Who stinks like a wet dog” Q shot back, tugging James down to kiss him “But yes, you’re mine and I love you. Now, go to shower”





	Wet Dog

**Author's Note:**

> @dhampir72 asked for this on Tumblr, I hope you like it love ♡

_Wet Dog_

Q let out a small shriek when James slipped under the sheets, slotting his body behind his back and trapped him against his chest with strong arms “You’re cold” he complained, part of his mind craving the physical contact with the other man while the other wanted to kick James out of bed and into the bathroom, so that he took the shower he needed after his morning run.

“And you’re so warm” James retorted, burying his cold nose just under the curls covering the soft skin of the nape of Q’s neck and grinned when the contact made a shiver run down the younger man’s spine.

Judging from the dampness clinging to his clothes, it must have been drizzling outside - it couldn’t be all sweat and there was that distinctive petrichor scent that, after getting mixed up with his sweat, clung to James’ skin and hair “And you smell like a wet dog”

James snorted at the subpar insult - Q was much better at those when fully awake and properly caffeinated “Your wet dog”

“If you dare to lick my face in greeting, I’m going to shoot you” Q warned, recognising the playful tone in his lover’s voice - the impish quality the words had to it, thanks to the cheeky smile he could feel pressed against his neck “I know where the guns are and I won’t even need to get up to reach the closest one”

“You’re so mean” James teased, worming his fingers under the flannel top of Q’s pyjamas and playfully drummed them on the younger man’s soft stomach - the stomach of someone who spent a lot of time sitting and had no intentions of doing any physical exercise beyond opening and closing the fridge to get some food.

It was so cute.

James loved it.

Q loved James’ freezing touch way less; he tried to bat his lover’s hand away and turned around in his arms, squinting up at him in a vain attempt at putting his face I to focus “Did I ever tell you I hate morning people?”

“Every single morning we wake up together”

“You mean every single morning _you_ wake me up” Q pointed out, thumb running over James’ stubbled jaw in a sleepy caress before he leaned in to kiss his chapped lips, soothing the dry skin with a swipe of his tongue.

James smiled at the affection and hugged Q closer, rubbing his cheek over his curls that after a night of tossing and turning - James couldn’t believe that someone who moved that much while sleeping, truly could wake up and feel rested - was even wilder and more untameable than usual “It’s not my fault if you’re a Sleeping Beauty”

Q groaned and pushed James away so that he could bury his head under a pillow “You’re the worst Prince Charming that could have ever happened to me: you’re supposed to kiss me, not to freeze me to death”

“Yeah but I’m your Prince Charming”

“Who stinks like a wet dog” Q shot back, tugging James down to kiss him “But yes, you’re mine and I love you. Now, go to shower”

He fell back asleep to the sound of James’ light chuckle and the pipes groaning when the water was started.


End file.
